Braedan Bennet
Braedan Ryan Bennet is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the son of Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet and Lyle Bennet, and currently their only child. He is half human and half a type 2 vampire. Appearace Braedan has always had blonde hair. It was light at first, but it has darkened and settled at a golden hue. Although his eyes were bright blue as a child, they have become green, a trait inherited from his father. His skin tone is pale because of his half-vampiric nature. He grew rapidly, and reached adulthood within a year of his birth. He is very tall as an adult, 6'2 in height. He tends to dress very simply and will continue to do so throughout his life. Home Braedan lives with his family and coven in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, en-suites and guestrooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. The palace's grounds contain Guard-homes, a training ground and courtyard, sports-grounds, wilderlands, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. The home is protected from discovery using telepathy and illusion. Abilities As a half-vampire, Braedan possesses some of the traits and abilities common to all type 2 vampires. He has enhanced senses, and increased speed and strength, though not to the extremes of a full vampire. He can also detect and recognise the presences of other supernatural beings. He heals faster than a human would, although not nearly as quickly as a full vampire, and he is immortal. He matured rapidly as a child, reaching adulthood within a year, and has since stopped ageing completely. However, he cannot turn any humans into vampires as he has no venom, and doesn't possess his own unique additional ability. Family *Mother - Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Father - Lyle Bennet *Maternal aunts - Pippa, Hope, Lyla, Nyasia, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Alivia, Eboni, Sofia, Becca and Raven Firelock-Reddan *Maternal uncles - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Riley, Aidan, Jensen, Hunter, Kyran and Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Maternal grandmother - Tannith Reddan *Maternal grandfather - Tomas Reddan *Adoptive paternal aunt - Claire Bennet *Adoptive paternal grandmother - Sandra Bennet *Adoptive paternal grandfather - Noah Bennet *Future sister - Chloe Bennet *Future brother - Jules Bennet Coven Braedan, like most of his family, belongs to the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith and Tomas Reddan *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Jensen, Aidan, Riley, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Hunter, Kyran, Keatley and Raven Firelock-Reddan *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Phoebe, Stella, Carina, Levi, Vyasah, Kyler, Chase and Caleb Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin *Lleucu Grey *Alessia, Ethan and Harrison Grey *Lyle Bennet *Tracy Strauss History Braedan is his parents' only child to date, and was born in the Firelock Palace. His middle name was chosen in memory of Ryan McKenzie, his mother's imprinter, who'd died saving his father's life. The name was Charlotte's way of commemorating that and thanking him for it. Braedan was born a day after the Capet quintuplets. Etymology Braedan is a Gaelic name which means "salmon" or "son of the salmon", and also means "broad and wide" in English. His middle name, Ryan, is also Gaelic, and means "little king". This name was chosen in honour and memory of Ryan McKenzie. His surname is his father's adoptive surname, and means "blessed". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2